


Got Too Close, Paid The Price

by Dikhotomia



Series: Whumptober 2k19: FE3H Edition [16]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuz the prompt kind of says it all, Day 16 Pinned Down, Gen, I don't know what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia
Summary: "If she was working with other people, no one got unnecessarily hurt unless they chose to put themselves in harm's way. With a bow, all she had to do was sink an arrow into a target's chest or throat or eye and disappear back into the cover of shadow or grass or woods.Gone before anyone discovered where the arrow had come from."ORShamir slips up





	Got Too Close, Paid The Price

She gets too close. 

It's not a mistake she's made often since she started using a bow instead of blades. It's less personal and they don't see you coming just two of the reasons she cited when asked. One was less of a worry than the other, having never given much thought to anyone whose throat she slit or ribs she shattered or neck she broke. They were just targets, just people she was hired to kill or threaten or vanish. But she didn't have to risk injury with a bow, didn't have to worry about alerting all the guards nearby with her sudden appearance no matter how stealthy she was, no matter how long she waited. 

If she was working with other people, no one got unnecessarily hurt unless they chose to put themselves in harm's way. With a bow, all she had to do was sink an arrow into a target's chest or throat or eye and disappear back into the cover of shadow or grass or woods.

Gone before anyone discovered where the arrow had come from.

But battle -- _war_ \-- wasn't the same as the jobs she usually had. Sure, she wasn't a stranger to it, but there was a different method about it. Distance was a little harder to keep when there were bodies everywhere, people fighting in every which direction and enemies running either at or away from you. It was why she had learned to shoot curved, or straight or at odd angles from odd positions, she could kill at range or put an arrow through a helmet's face guard from two feet away provided it had the right kind of gap.

(They didn't, usually.)

It was easy to get wrapped up in the chaos, to find herself with less space then she originally had forcing her to weave between people or find higher ground. At least, that was what she would usually do.

She wasn't so lucky this time, laid out flat on her back with a spear through her thigh, pinning her down to the mud. Her bow sits just out of reach, the arrow she had been about to knock still held tight in her hand, splintered wood digging into the leather of her glove. She has a knife at her belt, the spear-man has a sword at her throat.

Not. Not her best odds.

Until she sees Leonie out of the corner of her eye, low to the ground and moving fast. "Well?" She prompts, diverting her attention fully to the soldier above her. "Perfect opportunity, don't waste it." If he moved before Leonie reached him she had a plan already, a way to shift her body to not do more damage to her leg and avoid the loss of her head.

Leonie reaches them just as the soldier's arm draws back with the intent to stab, just as her muscles have coiled and the world had begun to slow in her instinct's last ditch effort to save her skin. The soldier goes down, spear through his chest and Leonie takes his place, looking at the sight of her.

"Figured it be me like this not you."

Shamir grimaces, grunting. "Bad day."

The spear hurts worse being pulled out and she blames the lack of adrenaline.


End file.
